Drafting
Drafting is the act of harnessing and shaping light into a physical form, known as luxin. People who have this ability are known as drafters. Drafters train under, and serve the Chromeria. Those who can not draft are known simply as non-drafters. Also called norms, or munds, which are more insulting terms. Elements of Drafting There are four essential elements of drafting, known as Skill, Will, Source, and Still / Movement. Skill The most underrated of all the elements of drafting and acquired through practice. Skill involves knowing the properties and strength of the luxin being drafted. Being able to see and match precise wavelengths. Knowing how certain types of luxin will interact with their environment, etc. Will Will is the act of deliberately exerting your control over the luxin you draft. By imposing will, a drafter can draft, and even cover "flawed" drafting if their will is powerful enough. Source Depending on what colors a drafter can use, they need either that color of light, or items that reflect that color of light in order to draft. Only the Prism has the ability to simply split white light to draft any color he / she chooses. Still Still is an ironic usage. The act of drafting requires movement, though more skilled drafters can use less movement. Monochromes, Biochromes, and Polychromes All drafters fall under these categories in one way or another. They refer to how many colors a drafter has the ability to draft. Monochromes The most common type of drafter. Monochromes only have the ability to draft one color. Bichromes A bichrome is a drafter who can draft two different colors. Usually these colors are closely related to each other, such as blue / green. It is extremely rare to have a bichrome who can draft colors the opposite of one another, such as blue / red, this phenomena is known as a disjunctive (discontiguous) bichrome. Bichromes are more uncommon than monochromes, but not exactly rare. Polychromes A polychrome is a drafter with the ability to draft more than two colors. They may be able to draft anything from 3 colors, to all 7. They all fall under the same category of polychrome. Polychromes are rare, and revered, and respected at the Chromeria. They are the only drafters not allowed to become blackguards, because they are seen as too valuable. Near-Polychrome A near polychrome, is a drafter who can draft 3 colors, but can't stabalize the third color sufficiently enough to be a true polychrome. Superchromats, and Subchromats These categories refer to a drafters ability to see colors. These two categories are directly opposite of each other. Superchromats Superchromats are extremely color-sensitive. They can distinguish between different shades of the same color with ease. Luxin they seal will rarely fail. Being a superchromat, is far more common among female drafters. Men who are superchromats are sometimes looked down upon, or called freaks. Since women are expected to be superchromats, those who aren't are usually pitied, and ashamed. Subchromats Subchromats are drafters who experience varying degrees of color-blindness. A subchromat can function without the loss of ability, as long as his handicap is not in the colors he can draft. So if, for example, a subchromat blue / yellow drafter had red / green color blindness, it wouldn't affect his ability to draft. Subchromacy is most common among male drafters. Lightsickness Lightsickness is the aftereffects of too much drafting. It is similar to a hangover, with headaches, vomiting, and aversion to drafting. The only person who doesn't get lightsick is the Prism. Luxin's Effect on Personality The benighted before Lucidonius believed that passionate men became reds, or that calculating women became yellows, or blues. But in truth, the causation flows the other way. Every drafter has their own innate personality. The color they draft, then influences them toward the behaviors below. A person who is impulsive, who drafts red for years, is going to be more likely to be pushed farther into "red" characteristics than a naturally cold and orderly peron who drafts red for the same length of time. The color a drafter uses will affect their personality over time. This, however doesn't make them a prisoner of their color, or irresponsible for their actions under the influence of it. A green who continually chears on his wife is still a lothario. A sub-red who murders an enemy in a fit of rage is still a murderer. Of course, a naturally angry woman who is also a red drafter will be even more susceptible to that color's effects. But there are many tales of calculating reds, and fiery intemperate blues. Given these generalities, there is also a virtue and a vice commonly associated with each color. *Sub-red drafters: Sub-reds are passionate in all ways. The most purely emotional of all drafters, the quickest to rage or to cry. Sub-reds tend to love music, are often impulsive, fear the dark less than other colors, and are often insomniacs. Emotional, distractible, unpredictable, inconsistent, loving, bighearted. Sub-red men are often sterile. Associated vice: Wrath. Associated Virtue: Patience. *Red drafters: Reds are quick-tempered, lusty, and love destruction. They are also warm, inspiring, brash, larger than life, expansive, jovial, and powerful. Associated vice: Gluttony. Associated virtue: Temperance. *Orange drafters: Oranges are often artists, brilliant in understanding other people's emotions and motivations. some use this to defy or exceed expectations. Sensitive, manipulative, idiosyncratic, slippery, charismatic, empathetic. Associated vice: Greed. Associated virtue: Charity. *Yellow drafters: Yellows tend to be clear thinkers with intellect and emotion in perfect balance. Cheerful, wise, bright, balanced, watchful, impassive, observant, brutally honest at times, and excellent liars. Thinkers, not doers. Associated vice: Sloth. Associated Virtue: Dilligence. *Green Drafters: Greens are wild, free, flexible, adaptable, nurturing, friendly. They don't so much disrespect authority as not even recognize it. Associated vice: Lust. Associated virtue: Self-control. *Blue drafters: Blues are orderly, inquisitive, rational, calm, cold, impartial, intelligent, and musical. Structure, rules, and hierarchy are important to them. Blues are often mathematicians and composers. Ideas and ideology and correctness often matter more than people to blues. Associated vice: Envy. Associated virtue: Kindness. *Superviolet drafters: Superviolets tend to have a removed outlook, dispassionate. They appreciate irony, sarcasm, and word games. They are often cold, viewing people as puzzles to be solved, or ciphers to be cracked. Irrationality outrages superviolets. Associated vice: Pride. Associated virtue: Humility. * Paryl drafters: Paryls are much more susceptible to pure empathy, able to absorb emotion in a way other drafters cannot